1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table for entertainment purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous types of tables used for indoor and outdoor entertainment purposes including one or more indoor tables such as kitchen and dining room tables, folding tables, etc. or one or more picnic tables. For large gatherings of people requiring a large number of food servings, several tables may be aligned adjacent one another to provide a setting for the large number of food servings. There is a need to have a readily available table to accommodate various entertainment occasions and the use of a ladder and supports therefor as described in this specification fulfills this need. The use of a ladder and supports therefor to provide a working table for power tools is known in the art such as disclosed in U.S. 2003/0066709, U.S. 2007/0240937 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,216. However, the present invention provides a unique and easily accommodating means for an entertainment table with the use of a ladder and various, specially designed containers, trays and attachments associated therewith. No such entertainment table in the prior art presently exists.